


Outsider No More

by Sorsera



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Injury, Corpo V (Cyberpunk 2077), Death, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, Kissing, Panic Attacks, Sexual Tension, Slow Romance, Takemuras POV, Vs pov, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorsera/pseuds/Sorsera
Summary: An interpretation of how a romance between Takemura and Corpo Female V could have been. Changing between Vs and Takemuras POV. Mostly following the main story of the game, adding bits and pieces here and there for a little bit more depth.So spoilers ahead.
Relationships: Goro Takemura & Female V, Goro Takemura/Female V, Goro Takemura/V
Comments: 16
Kudos: 79





	1. Awakening

A pain she never could have imagined. Lungs burning inside out. Mouth full of bitter bile and wet sand. Her head, roaring, prickling, dizzy, blood dripping over her eyebrows on her eyelids. With all her strength she pushes herself off the dirty ground with one arm and manages to turn onto her back. Every gasp hurt and now, she notices the stench, the stench of moldy food, feces, and the sweet smell of decaying flesh. Everything was spinning. Maybe if she tries to open her eyes, the world would be crisper again, more accurate, would make sense again. So she opens them a slit wide and sees a starry sky and the distant smog of Night City. While she is lying there and just breathing slowly in and out, she gradually remembered what had happened, and an oppressive uneasy feeling spreads through her chest. But why? Why...? Before she could form a solid conclusion, she heard heavy footsteps behind her.

„Damn, that stupid Japanese shit. Where the fuck did I dump her?” Someone mumbles to himself. That someone grabs her under her arms, sits her up, and starts pulling her in the opposite direction of sight. She could tell now that she was apparently resting on a garbage dump, right outside of the city. She struggles against the darkness that kept closing in on her. What had happened? After a few minutes perhaps, she notices cold and wet metal against her back. The hands from before were suddenly pulling her hair roughly so that her head bumped upright against the metal and remained upright. Desperately blinking against the pain she tries to register the scene. To her left stands a corpulent black man who looked familiar. To her right another man who she must have seen before. Tall, in a black suit, expression neutral.

The man who had pulled my head up began speaking, out of breath „Now listen, dawg. I have done what you asked. So le‘ss her an‘me figure this...“ a gunshot, straight to the head, the crash of a heavy body with a sickening cracking sound. Faster than the man or she could have anticipated, the man in the black suit had drawn his pistol and pulled the trigger without hesitation. The sound brings something to her mind at last. With sudden panic rising from her chest, she managed to lift her hand and reach out to touch her forehead. And what she feels there made her lose consciousness almost completely - she feels unbelievably sick. Exposed, hanging flesh, flooded with warm blood, mixed with hard splinters, of her own skull. But that couldn’t be reality, she must be dreaming.

„Hmm...“ the man in the black suit came closer to her speaking Japanese fast, kneeling down in front of her. She couldn’t understand a word and was too full of panic and pain to read the translation her implants provides. She manages to raise her right hand and barely hold onto his arm, immensely shaking. „Please...“ Her voice rough, scarcely a whisper „Help me...“, but her last energy and consciousness failed her and everything went black again.

A punch to the chest, a sting, and her heart skipped into her throat. Heart rate at one hundred and eighty. “Her hear me?!” Takemura screamed “You need to help me!” The sudden rush of adrenaline and oxygen finally restored her vital and implant functions „What is going on?!“ She exclaimed. But before he could answer, Maelstrom gang members appear on motorcycles and on the back of the car. „Sons of bitches.“ was translated and then “Here, take them out!” It made her feel good to hold the metal in her hands, gave her a sense of control as she turned off the Maelstroms one by one. Unfortunately, the feeling was brief, as she hears the sound of blades hitting each other behind her and then a burning pain on her left shoulder. She could see the attacker raise his blades for the next blow, as Takemura steers the car downhill against a billboard. She could feel her skull striking the panel and the black void took hold of her again.

A hit, soft strokes on her cheeks „Don’t her dare faint again. Keep your eyes open.“ Takemura's dark and rasping voice reaches her ear and she opens her eyes. She is sitting on the ground in front of the car, which is burning, smashed and covered in blood. The Maelstromer was already dead on the engine hood, or what was left of it. “We both could use medical attention” he grabbed her chin forcefully with his big but surprisingly soft hands, leaning closer, observing her head and face “Do her know a ripper doc her can trust?” “I know” She breathes heavily “someone. Viktor will fix us up...everything will be alright...” The last words again a barely perceptible whisper. She wanted to close her eyes for just a second. She tips to the side and fell on the hard asphalt. „Don’t her dare die on me!“ Takemura pulls her on the back, hitting her face once again, she feels so tired, eyelids fluttering. Then she could feel his warm and wet hand on her neck and another heavy punch on her chest, but she hardly moved „We have to get there somehow. Call someone. Anyone!“ Even his voice was slowly failing. „Delamain, just come...pick me up..to..Mistys Esoterica...“ Her eyelids feel so, so heavy again, „What are you doing?! Hey!“ But nothing made her open her eyes again. It was such a soothing, comfortable emptiness. Now and then she feels unfamiliar lips on hers, followed by pressing hands on her chest and a slight pain below her ear. But overall she was being numbed in darkness, almost peacefully.


	2. Playing for Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are unconscious and Takemura tries to save your life while struggling for his.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

"What are you doing?! Hey!" Takemura screamed out as he sees her unconscious body breathing less and less often, her eyes remaining closed. No...she can't die out here, can not die just yet, she is the only witness left. Takemura grabs her tightly by the shoulders and arms and pins her on her back. Then he starts the revitalization measures that he had rehearsed so well throughout his profession. He stretches his arms and with the help of both hands, he presses them rhythmically and energetically 30 times on her chest, wishing his cybernetics had not been damaged. With each violent thrust at her chest, he feels a sharp pain in his right shoulder and a new gush of blood running over his skin, weighing down the suit. He, too, had not felt so powerless and defenseless in a long time, but he had learned his whole life to keep a clear mind, even in critical circumstances. He closes his eyes and banishes all the distracting, disturbing and irritating thoughts that were invading his mind. Thirty; he leans down, places his lips on hers and gives two breath donations, quickly checking her pulse after each repetition. At least she was still alive. He repeated the process, like a machine, without giving any thoughts, only the action was a priority. It felt as if an eternity had passed before finally a black car drives around the corner and towards them both.

Takemura quickly opens the door and needed all his strength to drag her across the street to the car and to heave her into the back seat. Climbing over her, he slams the back door full force "Start, driving! We are losing her!".Tires spun and Takemura was thrown onto the seat and against the door, as Delamain made a u-turn at full speed and races toward the city. On a straight track, Takemura was able to stabilize himself again, bending over her and feeling her pulse. "Her pulse is very weak, any medicines or boosters here in the car?" First he sits her up, then he begins searching the pockets of the seats, the center console, as well as the glove compartment."No but here.." Delamain opens a hidden tray "...is a connection possibility to the personal link, with the help of which we can keep her alive until we reach the desired destination." Takemura pulls the cable out of the opening, checking the side of her neck "Her personal link is damaged.“ Pretty unfortunate, that he was hardly familiar with the current technology in a case like this, nor could he retrieve any information from his augmentations. The appropriate seminar would not have taken place until the end of the year. He sits there with the cable in his hand, not knowing what to do, fatigue slowly creeping into his mind, just like the negative thoughts. He was used to be the one on whom his people could rely on, without a second thought. Who always offered a lending hand to everyone to whom he had given his loyalty to. Now, for the second time today, he probably could not save a life.

Delamain's voice caught his attention and shook him out of his thoughts. "Please proceed to insert the jack behind her ear, but not too deep. There should be auxiliary neurosockets between her lymph nodes, beneath the SCM muscle." Takemura collects himself once again, if he knew about something, it was the human body in its pristine form. Carefully he tilted her head to the side and lifts her chin. Clamps the cable between his teeth to be able to feel her neck area with the other hand. There, he could feel the lymph nodes very quickly and clearly, they are quite swollen due to her condition, he places the cable next to her head."If I hit a vein by mistake, she will die." He turns his head to Delemain "Indeed, as she will if you do nothing."Okay, I think I have the sockets.""Now proceed to connect."He connects the cable to the back of her head and immediately a screen opened with the current vital signs. She is stable. Takemura leans back in his seat but keeps an eye on her unconscious body. The fatigue he had suppressed for so long, hit him with full force, as did the pain in his right shoulder and rib area. It feels almost unbearable. "Rest a bit, you are not in such a critical condition as she is. I will wake her once we arrive." and as if Takemura had been waiting for permission, his eyes close and the black nothingness wraps around his senses.

He awoke again as someone shook him vigorously by the shoulder. In front of him stands a strong, middle-aged man with a metal hand construction. "You must be the ripper doc." Takemura's voice croaks hoarsely. "Indeed, I am, Viktor Vector." Viktor replied hastily and takes Takemura by the hand and helps him out of the car. The sudden pain of the movement forces him to his knees. „You hurt?" Viktor asks, "Just a little bit.." Takemura gasps "We need to help her.." He gestures over to her "Oh fuck, Misty come here!" Viktor shouts and runs over to the other side of the car, inspecting her. Takemura pulls himself up, holding onto the car and fought the pain that was getting worse as he made his way to Viktor. "Can you give me a hand?" Viktor groans, who already had his arm around her. Takemura doesn’t answer but simply takes her legs in his hands and begins to carry her out of the garage. However, his strength fails him completely. He couldn't fight the pain anymore, first his hands and arms fail, then his legs. "I cannot hold it!" He bursts out before collapsing on the ground, "I need to rest..." and he just let's go again.

  
______________________________________________________________________________________________

She sees Takemura and Viktor sitting on the ground of a garage, Takemuras head resting on his own shoulders, eyes closed, "Misty!" Someone drags her across the floor with the utmost difficulty and places her on a rise, followed by a mask on her nose and mouth. "It's a neurogenic shock. She is dying" She hears. "Gotta cut my way through the occipital bone. No other way." And nothing again.

  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Takemura startled when he sits up and pushes away a blanket from his upper body. He inspected it. All wounds seemed to be treated well. His right shoulder was seamed, he moves a bit from left to right, and his rips were stabilized as well. However, his abdomen is still horribly bruised, blue, black, and red spots and stripes stretched across his abdominal muscles to his back. He also has several cuts on his arms, but they were not very deep. He continues to examine the status of his body, stood up to survey how stable he is. To his relief, he feels almost the same as always. Takemura finds a white shirt folded on the chair in front of him, puts it on and sets off to find Viktor and V while buttoning his shirt and rolling up his sleeves.

He finds both of them in the main room. Viktor is sitting at his desk, observing her vital signs. "How is she?" Takemura asks, Viktor slides over to her "Slower on the mend than you, but looking' better every day." Takemura leans over her checking out her body, when he finished examining her he replies confused, "Every day? How long have I been unconscious?"You have been sleeping for two days now. Did her a lot of good though, you're almost back to your former self." Ah shit, Takemura thinks. He still has to report back to Yorinobu Arasaka and come up with a lie to be able to pursue his suspicions quietly. "I have to go, but I will be in touch shortly. Take good care of her." Viktor nods and with one last look at her, Takemura storms out of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from Goros POV, was very intriguing to write, so if I can come up with what he could have been doing why V is healing and meeting Johnny and so on, I will continue with his POV


	3. Losing Thrice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> あいさつ - greetings  
> くそ - fuck  
> マザーファッカー - mothefucker

____________________________________________________

It is almost midnight, rainfall had started a while ago. The gutters flowed full of water, spilling onto the sidewalk, fog rising from the streets. “あいさつ Yorinobu...” Takemura hesitates for a second then spat out between gritted teeth “..-sama. I have found the woman you are looking for.” “Finally, send me your current coordinates ASAP!” Takemura did what he was told but was sure Yoniburo didn’t believe him for a second, then “Good, my men will be there in five.” He retreats to the wide, long and dark alley he had chosen for an event like this. Roofed, to the, left a closed metal door, to the right a trash container, behind which he hit his rifle. In the back a small fence, he could quickly jump over, if things get a little too....delicate. He strides into the center of the alley and takes position, hands folded in front of his body, closing his eyes to halt his thoughts, to review final combat maneuvers. The rain pattered monotonously on the roof. The water from the overflowing gutter slowly ran into the alley.

It wasn’t long until the rumble of a loud, high-performance engine could be heard and a dark Quadra drove up. Takemura opens his eyes, as the front and back doors of the car open and four shapes walk towards him, positioning themselves at the entrance of the alley. くそ. It had been apparent to him from the beginning that Yorinobu wouldn't need either him anymore nor V, but he would have preferred to deal with just two contractors - Tiger Claws he would have guessed. Unfortunately, this was currently the easiest way to get resources and then quickly disappear. „Where is she?“ asks the biggest one with a heavy Japanese accent. Takemura nods to the left „Behind this door, constraint.“ The four executioners look at each other and start laughing „Why is it, that we do not believe you?“ „See for yourselves.“ Takemura hisses in Japanese and steps next to the trash container gesturing to the door.

Regrettably, things did not go according to plan. Two of the thugs are blocking the entrance to the alley, the other two approach Takemura. Suddenly, one of them lashes out, Takemura manages to dodge and hit him hard on both ears, kicks him in the crotch, causing him to stagger backward and fall down, hands between his legs. However, the second managed to pull him back by the hair. Takemura grabs both forearms of the attacker, gave in to his pull until the attacker stumbled and used this to turn around and throw the attacker over his back onto the one already lying on the ground. The attacker hit the other hard on the head with his boots and he remained motionless. Meanwhile, the other two thugs had already gained attention. One of them grabs Takemura violently by the collar, ramming him against the metal door, and the other punches him violently against his ribs with his strengthened fists multiple times. He could feel one or two of them breaking, his breath caught in his throat. There is only one way to escape. He quickly rips open the front buttons of his shirt, dropped to the ground, hits each one of the attacker's knees with both fists and full force, pushing their legs aside, rushing over to the rifle, dropping hard on his back and firing two well-aimed shots. The two attackers slit to the ground immediately. The last one alive grabbed Takemura's foot. „マザーファッカー“ Takemura kicks him in the temple so that he no longer moved either.

Takemura turns around and onto his knees, releasing the rifle, crossing his arms over his abdomen. The pain in his side is so intense that he feels nauseous. Cold sweat mixed with the warm one, strands of hair glued to his face, but he could not stay here. He picked himself up with utmost difficulty and begins to search the thugs. He finds some ammunition, a pistol, a good amount of Eurodollars and the car keys. He takes his shirt, threw it over and searches the parked car. Fortunately, violent activity is such a normal occurrence in Night City that no one pays any attention to him. In the car, he finds more ammunition and a few more Eddies. It was still pouring and after a minute he is soaking wet. Limping as discretely as possible, he makes his way down the street, to a marketplace with a few small stalls. Actually a nice spot he thought. There are masses of red paper lanterns stretched over posts and walls, soaking the whole market in a cozy red light. A constant relaxed noise level in the air, interrupted only by sudden loud laughter. Food stalls lined up in a cluster, occasionally disconnected by bars, tables or other vendors, such as clothing or electronics. Takemura buys a bag of anpan, some not real fish, as well as some water and whisky. For later. In the background, he could see a half-lit motel sign, just above another restaurant. He walks past a booth that played some rock music outrageously loud, Samurai, he was able to read on the posters. To his left, he saw another booth with a dark leather jacket that might be his size. "Excuse me, how much would you like for this jacket?" "150 Eddies and it's yours, you look really bad man, I'll make her a special price." "Thanks. Can I get this black shirt here too?" „Sure, 50 Eddies.“ Takemura pulls the shirt and jacket off the hanger, he wouldn’t wear another white one in this city if he could avoid it.

At the motel, he was pleased to find that there is no staff there. He pays his Eddies in advance for the next two nights and was glad when he could finally enter an empty room, wind down in peace. He makes sure the door was closed and locked. The room is fairly small; with a wandering glance, he obtains an overlook. Putting his groceries on the table, wrinkling his nose at the sight of the spoiled food in the sink, and hanging up his new jacket carefully over one of the three chairs. Takemura peers out the window, stepping onto the balcony and checking beneath the bed. No one was around. He takes the whiskey, puts down his dirty and soaked shirt on the way to the bathroom and lets it just fall on the floor. He checks behind the shower curtain as well, the bathtub wasn’t as moldy as expected and surely not as dirty as the sink. He inspects his back and abdomen in the mirror, the previous bruises had now been joined by some new red ones. He opens the whiskey and took a big gulp before he started to examine his ribs. Apparently, he had been right, one or two ribs were broken. He would have to see Viktor again first thing in the morning. He gets rid of the rest of his clothes and stands under the hot shower. He feels depressed, powerless, embarrassed and alone. Saburo was dead, he was cast out by Arasaka and he couldn't even use his cybernetics to help himself.

Takemura strokes the back of his neck with his right hand could clearly feel the Arasaka implants and undid his topknot. His hair was flushed to the right and left of his face, darkening his vision. He had worked for the Arasaka family for over two decades. Never had he dreamed that Yorinobu would be capable of something like this, family had always been the most important thing especially to Saburo and Hanako. And after all, they had somehow become his family, too. But it is of no use losing his thoughts in the past. He turns off the shower tap and dried himself. Taking another big sip of whiskey - to ease the pain - as he finds a halfway clean-looking white t-shirt on the shelf next to the tub. He put it on, just like his boxers, shakes the pants loose and puts them carefully folded with the jacket and the new shirt. He would leave the old one here. Grabbing the bag of buns and the water, sitting down on the worn bed and then looking out the window as he finishes two of the three buns. He would call V tomorrow early in the morning. She is his last hope to take revenge and restore the balance of the Arasaka family to the extent that it was possible. He let himself sink into the pillows and immediately drifts into a deep sleep.

____________________________________________________


	4. Coffees and Funerals

Both hands pressed against the cold tiles of her shower, she feels the hot water running down her back. She adjusted it a bit hotter than usual, just to suppress the pain a bit, the pain of her skin and muscles, and the pain of her loss. For three days now she hasn’t left the apartment, ignored all calls. To leave meant that everything was real. That everything happened exactly as she had been trying to repress and understand all this time. After Johnny beat her, she dragged herself back to bed under the covers, staring through her window, at the advertisements and vans flying by. Sunset followed sunrise followed sunset….However, this morning Mama Welles called, she just couldn't reject her. Jackie's funeral is going to be today and she wants her to be there. And she, she wants to be there, too, and ignore it simultaneously. With one last deep breath, she turns off the shower and heads for the closet. Seeing so many clothes that remind her of the countless jobs with Jackie. She takes a black garbage bag and throws them all in. At last, only her old Corpo clothes remain. But she couldn't leave the house in them. She rolls up the black pants until they reach over the black boots, which she had retrieved from the trash against goodwill. She leaves the tie and the blazer aside. Instead, she puts on the black shirt, but leaves the top buttons open and rolls up the sleeves - maybe she wouldn't stand out as much here. In front of the mirror, she examines herself again. She looks almost like she did back then, like the Corporat she wanted to leave behind. On the way to the funeral, she should get a new jacket or coat.

„Okay, here goes nothing.“ She steps out of her apartment door. The loudness of the apartment complex almost knocked her out after three days of barely hearing anything. Night City is just always noisy. While she is making her way down in the elevator, she is called again. „Takemura here, I have been trying to reach you. You did not answer the phone.“ „Yea, I..“ She clears her dried vocal cords „I have been busy.“ „No matter, we need to talk. Come to Tom’s Diner.“ „And why exactly would I do that?“ „Because I am the one who saved your life.“ „I haven’t managed to get my head straight yet. Besides I have to be somewhere this afternoon.“ „And so what? It is still very early and about what happened, that will not change any time soon.“ He made a small pause „Let me give you an advice: If you want to live, you should reenter the ring. The bell has already tolled.“ „Big fan of metaphors, huh?“ „Toms Diner, I will be waiting.“He hung up. Weird, she hardly remembers him. Just a few scraps of memory: The stench of the garbage dump, a loud, deafening crash, and Takemura's face appearing over her sight a few times. No idea who he is. But so far he is the only lead that might save her life - besides Evelyn - or at least end it quickly. Either way, she decides to head to the diner first and then settle everything else.

As she walks down the streets of Night City, she tries not to think about the funeral so much, which keeps worming its way into her memory. The pain in her chest that is not from a physical injury grows stronger and harder to ignore with each step she takes. Before she knows it, she is already walking around the corner to Tom's Diner. Takemura is sitting right at the first table, and without wasting much time she drops into the seat. He seems to be slightly startled: „V! You do not look so bad.“ He takes a sip from his coffee, „Uhm, thanks,“ she answers slightly confused, unsure whether this should be a general compliment or only to her health. She decides on the first: „You don’t look too bad either, seems we have a similar taste, at least in clothing.“ He smirks „And in employers so it seems.“ When she raises an eyebrow questioningly, he nods in the direction of her chest. There was a small red Arasaka sign embroidered she had completely forgotten. „Ugh, shit. Tom?! I need a black pen and a coffee: half and half, caramel shot!“ „Coming!“ Damn, she tries to rip it off „I used to work there, got fired, long story.“ „Because you were stealing?“ Takemura asked seriously, insulted she states „No, not because I was stealing…thanks Tom..“ She gives Tom a smile as she transfers the Eddies to him and accepts the coffee and pen. „Was just a mediocre runner in counter-intel and apparently not an irreplaceable one, hit job gone wrong. It’s a long story, as I said.“ She tries to paint the Arasaka logo black „What about you?“ He furls his eyebrows and lowers his voice to a minimum: „You do not remember me?“ She shakes her head „I am - was - Saburo Arasakas bodyguard. I was there when you and Mr. Welles were as well. I just did not know at this time. I brought you to Mister Vector.“ Jackies name stroke her a punch in the chest and forced her to put away the pen and look up, to examine Takemura closer.

And she starts to remember. He had worn a black shirt then, too, but under a jacket. He had almost caught her and Jackie hiding in the maintenance column. The revitalization..it must have been him as well „Damn, never had the opportunity to thank you I guess, but, Fuck, how did you survive this long? They must be looking for you all over Night City. You should delta outta here.“ Takemura lowered his gaze and nodded „Yes. I have been hunted. But that is not important now. I can not leave just yet, I need your help.“ Come again? „What do you need my help for?“ „To begin, you must tell me where to find Evelyn Parker.“ „Evelyn…what’s she to you?“ She asks skeptically. He may have saved her life, but she had worked with enough Arasaka Corporats to know that she should be careful who to trust.

„She and Yorinobu Arasaka had intimate relations, she knows how to get to him.“ Huh, not what she expected: „I thought this was about the biochip. ‘Oughta have a word with her myself, want her to help me to get rid of it. Though I could imagine she already left Night City, after everything that happened.“ Takemura takes another sip from his coffee before answering „Yes it seems so. I tried to contact her, no success. But…how would she know how to remove the chip? Does she work for a corporation?“ She shakes her head and sighs „Actually, I have no idea, she did show that slyness you get in corpo agents.“ Takemura puts away his coffee and straightens up on his bench to his full height, she had to admit he looked very intimidating: „I, too, possess this ‚slyness’ you speak of?“ He asks derogatory. She snorts „Of course not, at least not now. I mean maybe a little. Look at us. We are sitting in a diner, two people dressed completely in black, one with the Arasaka logo on the chest and the other on the neck. Trying to have secret conversations in a diner, knowing full well that the people behind us, „ she nods her head in the direction, "can overhear almost every word." Takemura now shrank back a little, eyebrows lowered, and leans across the table closer to her. „I know I might not be my former self right now, I got tossed out, cybernetics shut off. Maybe we can do each other a favor.“

„What do you have to offer? And it better be good, because I don’t have a lot of time and patience right now.“ She leans back, arms crossed. He kept a straight face, replying rather frigid: „You need to get the right people on your side and I need you to testify, in front of my allies, reasonable people, in a neutral location. You are dying. You do not know how to save yourself. So in return, I offer you a meeting with…“ „Anders Hellman?“ She interrupts him „Heard that name before, it is Hellman's invention isn’t it?“ Takemura seems surprised but shakes his head, “Untrue. He is a pawn. I mean someone way more powerful, someone, who has not left Arasaka. But if by some miracle, you find Hellmann, please notify me. He and I have unfinished business.“ She raises an eyebrow: „Fine…So you mean Arasaka can save me as easily as they can make me disappear? And you believe that?“ „I do so yes.“ She takes a few more sips of her coffee while thinking about what has been said. Meanwhile, Takemura looks at her with interest, his bright white eyes piercing into her darkened black ones, his elbows on the table, hands clasped, kneading. His cybernetics on his neck and jaw give him a slightly alternative and tough look. Quite a pleasant sight, as she must admit herself. „Okay, count me in.“ Takemura smiled barely noticeable in relief, she continues and leans on the table again: „But, what’s in it for you?“ She asks, putting down her finished coffee. „Yorinobu Arasaka must answer for his crimes. Simply put, I want revenge.“ Now she is grinning, but widely "You know what, I think maybe we'll get along just fine.“ Takemura stood up, throwing over his coat. „You seek revenge yourself? For what happened to Mister Welles perhaps?“ Her grin freezes on her face and the short time in which she had forgotten, was over. She looks down, stands up quickly and steps past Takemura. It was hard to hide the tears in her eyes as she looks at him "Yeah something like that. We'll hear from each other, I gotta go.“

Hastily she hurries through some alleys, up a few floors, to a lonely roof. There she drops to her knees, hides her face in her hands and begins to cry unrestrainedly. _Damn V, get it together._ _Arasaka is still a despotic machine and the world’s on a collision course with chaos_ „Oh fuck you, Johnny!“ _You know you don’t have to speak out loud to talk to me right?_ What do you want? Can’t this wait until tomorrow, you wanna knock me out a second time?! Johnny is sitting in a chair in front of her. _Ah you know what, I changed my mind, don’t want you dead anymore and this suffering…its just pitiful._ Go fuck yourself Dickwip. _Fine, we will talk tomorrow_ and he vanished. She gives herself a few more minutes to let it all out. Afterward, she tries to look as normal as possible as she heads off to Mama Welles. On the way she decides to purchase some round sunglasses besides a new coat, so she could at least hide her fragility for the next few days.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

He felt very sorry about what he said after he saw her face. One moment she had a cheeky grin on her lips, seconds later tears in their eyes. He didn't know that she had once worked for Arasaka. However, he also had not yet had the opportunity to scan her. Besides, due to this fact, he was annoyed about his question regarding Mister Welles. Especially he understood how important it was to reduce the range of emotions to a minimum. He had not thought, could be glad if she trusted him at all after this. She had made a different impression on him overall than he would have expected. He thought she was just a thief, a criminal through and through, and yet she had at least agreed to testify. He dials Oda's number. It rings a few times before he answers.

„竹村、話さないで。なぜ私を呼ぶのですか?“ Takemura answers hastily in Japanese as well „I know that we should not speak, but I have a witness, we need to talk.“ Silence, stretched across minutes as it seems „Fine. Three days, Japantown.“ Oda hangs up. Takemura is pleased. Now he just had to wait.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He looks better in black, change my mind


	5. The Bodyguard and the Merc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a long-ass chapter, which took me some time. 
> 
> It is full of cliches and cute stuff, but I dig it.
> 
> Also I edited this whole chapter with iterative text for Johnnys part, it kept crashing and now I'm tired, but it should be obvious what he is saying. 
> 
> Have fun! And oh, thanks for the comments, bookmarks and kudos,  
> love that you seem to enoy it! :)

**Day 1**

Her phone rings shortly after she stumbles through her apartment door. It was just past midnight. She drops down onto her couch ungracefully as she takes the call. "Yea?" "Takemura here, I called someone who wants to meet with you, hear you out. Japantown in three days." She rubs her forehead and eyes, the world is still spinning pretty badly. "Sounds great I guess..." She croaks. Takemura tilts his head, he seems concerned „Is everything alright, V?“ „Yes, I feel great. I just had one drink too much I think, met with some old friends tonight.“ „Ah, yes the meeting you talked about earlier. Then have a good night V, I will send you the exact coordinates.“ He waits for her to reply, a particularly strong wave of dizziness hit her and she has to close her eyes for a moment: „Takemura wait, I almost forgot, got a meeting tomorrow. Regarding Hellman…Strong lead, you wanna join?“ He seemed to consider it for a moment but then agrees. "Great see you tomorrow, we will meet at 6. Good Night" "Morning or.." but she hangs up, unfortunately, her stomach could no longer withstand the alcohol, so she hastily runs to the toilet to get rid of it. After a few times of vomiting, her stomach seems to have calmed down. She undresses and lies down under the covers.

She really feels better. The funeral at El Coyote Cojo helped more than she thought it would. So many old friends and colleagues had been there, saying nice things, leaving presents. She spent a lot of time drinking with Viktor and talking with Misty. Neither without one or the other, she would be at the point she is now. After a few drinks and tears, she even sat there laughing, joking about Jackie's old lines and best moments. But regardless, silent tears still ran down her cheeks. She can't deny that she could use a good friend by her side, she misses him terribly.

_Guess, I am not an option?_  
„Johnny, what the fuck“ she abruptly pulls the blanket up to her chin.  
 _Chill V, I know how you look naked. I am in your head, forgot about that?_ He lights a cigarette.  
So I guess we like each other now?  
 _Yea. Just needed to get used to…you. But can’t deny I'm hella excited to meet Rogue tomorrow, even though the ‘Saka scum will be joining apparently, so we good?_  
She yawns, sure why not and he might be of good use for us you know.  
She gets comfortablele under the cover and after a few more blinks, watching the ads outside of her apartment window, her eyes fall closed.

A ringing in her head and ears lets her wake up unsteadily from her sleep. _Fuck_. "Huh?" She doesn’t even bother to open her eyes, even through her eyelids she could see that the sun was just beginning to rise. Orange light shone through them. "Takemura here, do we meet in twenty minutes or tonight at 6." _Is he serious?_ Sleepily, with a rough voice, she answers “I know you're not used to living in Night City yet Takemura, and I also know that meetings at Arasaka used to be early in the morning. However, here it's the other way around, everything starts in the evening." Damn, she turns to the other side, so her eyes are no longer flooded with light. „Understood, sorry for waking you, V. Until tonight“ „It is alright, bye.“ _Please, we need more sleep_.

The next time she’s awake, it’s from the radio Johnny had turned on. He was now kneeling in front of her. _Wake the fuck up V, it’s almost 5, time to meet Rogue._  
Fuck, you tell me I have been sleeping for 15 hours??  
 _Guess we both needed it,_ he vanished again and with him a part of her headaches.  
Thirty minutes later she sits in her car dialing Takemuras number. „Hi, where should I pick you up“ „Cherry Blossom Market.“ „See ya in 5“. _You really take him with ya, huh? Is it because of his pretty eyes?_ She shakes her head at his ridiculous comment. Johnny laughed and pulled himself through the gap of the front seats. _You can’t lie to me V, I know that you liked what you saw_..Oh shut up. Takemura drops into the seat next to her. "Where are we going, anyway?" he further inquires as you're already driving down the road. "To the Afterlife." "Should have expected that." "Is there a problem?" "Yes and no, last time I was rather rudely turned down by the Queen of the Fixers. Why should we have any better luck now?" She smirks, "Simple, we have me with us." and she presses on the gas.

The loud bass of 'History' pounds in her ears as she steps through the large double doors with Takemura in tow. „Hey V! Anything special today?“ „Nah, wanted to talk to Rogue.“ Claire looks for two clean glasses under the bar, „a few more minutes I think, she is in a meeting right now. Anything to drink while waiting?“ „Yea, remember the drink of the guy who was here with me?“ „Jackie Welles, sure, uhm Vodka on the rocks, some ginger beer, and lime…“ „and a splash of love…one for me please, or…?“ She looks at Takemura questioning „No, thanks I will pass“ „Come on, it’s on me. If you don’t want any alcohol, maybe something else?“ „Fine. Water please, with a lemon.“ They take a seat next to each other at the bar, „You aren’t from here, are ya?“ Claire asks as she slides over the drinks looking at Takemura „No.“ She looks at V, raises her eyebrows, and she answers by raising her shoulders and contorting her face into a questioning expression. "About the races, have her given it any more thought?" She takes a sip of her drink "Yea, hell, let's to it." "Great! Meet me at my garage some time and we discuss all the detes.” She takes another sip and even though the drink is delicious, her stomach turns when tasting the alcohol in it. “Seems like Rogue is free now."

She stands, nods to Takemura, and the two of them make their way past the bar, past two men arguing, and up a gallery. _Damn, I can’t believe it, Rogue really made it._

"Did you bring the money this time, or just your friend for another intimidation attempt?“ V notices Takemura making a barely perceptible movement behind her, but no one else seems to pay any attention to him. "No everything is fine Rogue, here is the money." Both of their eyes glow red as the money changes hands. "Preem, one hour and you get your intel." "Nova, we will wait." As they walk out of the gallery, she sees that the one next to it has just become available and she points to it "We can wait over there more comfortably." He frowns "Is there also a place here that.... how shall I put it...is less noisy?" with turn she faces him "I know, you get used to the volume eventually." and dismiss it with a wave of her hand "The back rooms are pretty quiet, but I'd have to ask if one is free, they're usually reserved - for real serious biz or personal strip shows." She winks - Takemura doesn’t show any reaction to that - and she turns on her heels once again to ask Claire.

One moment later she and Takemura step through the door of cabin two, and they both drop down on the couch next to each other. "Ah yes, that's much better.“ Takemura remarks, rubbing his temples “Rogue lives up to her reputation. I'm curious what we will get in an hour.” “That’s why she’s the queen.” The two of them sit in silence for a short time, before Takemura began to speak again: “Night City is very noisy. I’m having trouble sleeping at night. And there is loud music everywhere. It is very different to Japan.” “You never had to go to an underground club or so to do biz, beat someone up or whatever you did at Arasaka?” Takemura shakes his head. "Huh, it's kinda funny, even tho we were both Corpos there, we lived almost completely different lives. The locations of making the real biz - and with that, I mean under the counter biz - haven’t changed at all for me, just the people. Oh, by the way“ she sends him an attachment „here is a picture of me, a few weeks before my last day.“ She is sitting at her desk, smiling at the camera, her boss behind her, hand on her shoulder. Her hair long, platinum blonde and up in a high ponytail. She is wearing a black dress and heels. „This was before a business lunch. I normally wouldn’t wear dresses like this.“ „You look very different now.“ Takemura admits. „After I got fired, I cut my hair off and dyed it black. Didn’t want to be recognized at all.“ and by now her hair is almost a few inches below her jaw.

Takemura smirks „About that, you wanna tell me how and why you got fired?“ he leans his right arm on the backrest and looks at her slyly. She rolls her eyes but laughs, „It’s actually not that thrilling. I worked for Jenkins, the guy on the photo - complete asshole if you ask me, one of the types that looks like an abuser and probs is about what I heard - there was a Frankfurt thing gone wrong, „ Takemura nods, „Mh, heard of it.“ „Great apparently everyone has. And Abernathy heard it, too, told Jenkins to stop doing his biz like this and stole his promotion. Well, and as a man fragile as he was, he felt his ego hurt. And for some reason, I should be the woman of choice to kill Abernathy.” Takemura, now with a serious expression, stroke his beard with left hand: “I see, you couldn’t refuse or you would have been next.” “Exactly. As I already told you, was a netrunner, but I couldn’t get any more dirty details on our target, how to get this job done quickly, so I asked Jackie if he could help“, she makes a pause, a little sting in her chest, but also a little relief every time she mentions him now, „You do not have to keep talking If you do not want to“ Takemura seems slightly concerned „No, it’s fine really, got a lot off my chest yesterday…So there I was at Lizzy’s with him and three Arasaka employees I haven’t seen before approached me, almost broke my nose, stole the data shard and shut off my cybernetics.“ „They found out?“ „Yea. Abernathy sent them, Jenkins probably got fired too or killed - hopefully. Lost my job that day, almost 200k Eddies, my apartment and cybernetics, also my life almost, if Jackie wouldn’t have been there.“ And she hadn’t saved him, she looks at her lap, again it seems Takemura wanted to make a move but hesitated “Pretty similar on how we met, huh?” She jokes and looks at him. However, his expression was unfathomable. Was there something he wasn’t telling her?

„You two, were close?“ he asked „Yea, really close - not romantically - but closer than best friends…“ though she remembers the kiss they shared one night, even before Jackie got serious with Misty. It was their second contract together, she barely made it out. Drunk on adrenaline and vodka, they sat on the roof above Jackie’s garage, and it just happened. The kiss was short, intense and ended with them both laughing, it didn’t feel right. Two weeks later he asked Misty she remembers how he told her a few weeks ago that he loved her. She clears her throat, now she really didn’t feel like getting carried away…” What about you? Got anyone waitin’ for you in Japan?“ Takemura looks at the wall behind her and shakes his head, „No, Arasaka was the only „family“ I had.“ Somehow it seemed to strike her only now that Takemura was in a very similar situation as her. Both of them had lost something incredibly important that day. She reaches for his shoulder, pressing lightly, an understanding look on her face „It will get better.“ His bright eyes were inspecting her dark ones once again - intensely. Come on V, please don’t give me this cliché staring at each other’s eyes shit, I’m going to fucking vomit. Besides, the hour is almost over. Shaken up, she removes her hand and stand up quickly. “Rogue should have our intel by now.”

Sometime later she and Takemura step outside the Afterlife again. She had problems following Rogues plan since Johnny just couldn’t shut up about her. Takemura hasn’t said a word after they left the private area and has just been listening and accepting the data shard quietly but seemed to be impressed. Now, they both walk silently to the big highway “So. I need to get to Panam ASAP, should I drop you off anywhere on the way? Where are you staying by the way?” “No there is no need, you need to get Hellman quickly. In the Motel at the Cherry Blossom Market.” Oh no. “Damn, you really should get another one. Here..” She sends him some coordinates “the No-Tell Motel. It’s in a similar price range, take one of the top floor rooms, they are quieter. There will be also all kinds of weird biz, but it’s waaaaaay cleaner, promise and less noisy.” “Thank you, V.” he nods his head slowly while looking for a tram station and she calls her - Jackies - bike. She gets on it and starts the engine, but hesitates to start driving. Her eyes glow red again “And take this. I don’t need it at the moment, it’s my old car. As a borrowed gift for saving my life.” She smiles at him. “I can not take this.” He looked a little uncomfortable “Well, I’m not taking it back now. Just bring it back in a similar shape.” He nods once again and simulates a slight bow “I will. Stay save, V.” She hits the gas of Jackie’s bike and chases along the highway. Johnny appears behind her and holds onto her waist.

_Damn, was surprised you didn’t give him your apartment keys too, or blow him right there. He really left an impression on you and I don’t like it._ Well, maybe, but I don’t trust him enough for that. _Yet you mean, never trusting Suits again, my ass V._ She could practically feel him rolling his eyes. “It’s just hard to not trust him”, she mutters to herself.

**Day 2**

____________________________________________________

Takemura is sitting on the balcony of his room on the top floor of the No-Tell Motel, his feet up and resting on the railing, eating fried noodles, his rifle leaning next to his chair. It was difficult to get any food down in this city, it tasted all the same, like sawdust and plastic. He is having a hard time controlling himself from throwing his food full force into the canal below him. With each day in Night City as an outcast, he finds it harder to stay calm. Maybe that's why everyone is drinking here. He rubs his eyes with his thumb and forefinger and decides that the next time he had a chance to drink with V, he would take up the offer. She had at least been spot on with her recommendation of the hotel. He had slept through the night almost completely in a clean bed and was able to shower extensively this morning, his freshly washed shirt was also swinging from left to right within a small breeze on the balcony. So she probably knows about a place they could find normal tasting food at.

V was currently the only person he had contact with and he didn't expect to get along so well with her. Although, the conversation about Arasaka and her expulsion had indeed left a bitter aftertaste, very similar to that of the city's food. He had heard of problems here and there in Japan, but Saburo-sama had been in charge of bigger tasks like development, research, and wasn’t involved in any employer business whatsoever, so Takemura had never known what life was like for some of the other employees. He has to admit that he is quite impressed with how she had managed to escape Arasaka twice, how much she already had to endure emotionally and now has to again, and how despite everything she is getting things done, that he'd already written off. And even if he had believed that finding Hellman or Miss Parker could be a big problem just a few days ago, he has great confidence in her by now.

She had also been right that the two of them were in quite a similar situation. That's probably why she had lent him the car in the first place. He had thought about it a lot yesterday when he drove with it through Night City to run some errands. Yesterday she was quite courteous and honest with him, it seemed like she trusts him and he could trust her. However, Takemura had to accept that he felt remorse for not telling her about Mr. Welles and decided to communicate more openly from now on.

Checking out the time - almost 4 p.m - he gets up, throws over his almost dry shirt and leaned over the railing, watching a small boat sailing past the motel. He honestly couldn't wait to meet Hellman and blow off some steam, even if it won't be as satisfying as the revenge on Yorinobu. Just as he was considering exercising his muscles, his phone rings. It was V, out of breath „I got Hellman. Bringing him so the sunset motel, sending you the coordinates.“ Takemura feels relieved „Great, I will be there as soon as possible. Be careful, V.“ She smiles and winks, „Oh you need to worry less about me than Hellman.” He couldn't help but smile back naughtily and at the same time felt a twitch in his stomach area.

Takemura slams the door of Vs car as he sees her walking up and down a window in one of the upstairs motel rooms. The motel was located a few kilometers outside of town, so it took him some time to get here. With a few big steps he was already at the top of the stairs, eventually standing in front of the door and opening it. V and Hellman are sitting in front of each other. Hellman has his hands bound behind his back and another scrap of fabric around his neck, probably to silence him - if needed. She sits wide-legged on a turned chair, both of her muscular arms casually on the backrest. She no longer wore her shirt - it seemed to be used as a restraint and gag - now she is wearing a low-cut top, which exposed half of her back and ribs. Takemura ran his right hand over his beard, his eyes lingering on her bare skin, following the curves of her body.

„Good to see you V, quite the view in here.” He walks next to Hellman and crosses his arms, looking at her, she smiles, but Hellman answers first “Takemura?! What the hell is he doing here?” Her gaze briefly switches over to Hellman “Takemura is a very good friend of mine, didn’t I mention it? Thought I would call him, just if you weren’t talkative enough. Plus he has some questions on his own. You play nice, he might even save your ass.” “I wouldn’t count on that.” Takemura replies dryly. Hellman was freaking out, looking right at her “Look, I give you everything you want, but please don’t leave me alone with him. The blueprints, right pocket of my jacket.” Takemura searches his pockets roughly and hands her the data shard. Her eyes lit up blue as she observes the data, when they turn back to her normal black eyes, they switch to Takemura “I’m done here. What will you do with him?” He answers with an unchanged expression, stonily “I haven’t decided yet.” And continues, looking directly at her “You know I can be impulsive.” Pleased, that he could see her pupils dilate for a moment before she stood up and moved towards the door, he waited for her reply. However, she didn’t show any more behavior linked to this comment "Then feel free to keep me updated, he is all yours. I'll be waiting outside." Hellman looked back and forth between the two of them "No, please, just let me...." but she stuffs the piece of cloth back in his mouth. Takemura looks at her “V, I will remember this.“ And as she walks out of the door, Takemura turns back to Hellman “She didn’t offer you any water I see. Unacceptable. Inhumane.” He walks over to the bureau to lean on it “But that is not me. You will see the difference. I will give you buckets or even a bathtub full with it.” The door closes.

From outside, however, Takemura suddenly heard rumbling and stumbling. „I'll be right back." and he opened the door to check on her, but he didn't see her. Quietly, he closed the door behind him and looked around. He spots her sitting on the bottom steps. Quickly, he was next to her. She is shaking violently and soaked in sweat and dirt. „I don’t want you to see me like this." She mumbles, not facing him. With wobbly legs, she stands up and tries to walk a few steps, but they fail and Takemura had to catch her so that she wouldn't hit the ground again. "Let me help you." He carefully leads her to a nearby concrete bench, supporting her by her waist. He takes off his jacket, drapes it over her and kneels down in front of her "It's the biochip, is it not?" he asks as he scans her face for injuries, none found. She simply nods. "I need a little time to myself, please." He nods, "Though, I would advise you to not drive home anymore today. I have rented the room next door for the night. Feel free to sleep there when you are feeling better. If you need anything else, please let me know." He got up, but she takes his hand - Takemura notices how weak she is - and she looks straight at him "Why are her so nice to me?" "Why wouldn't I be?" he replies, squeezing her hand lightly and walking back to Hellman.

The interrogation didn’t take longer than an hour. He got every last information out of Hellman, including long-forgotten details about Yorinobu stealing the relic, how he did it, who helped, how Hellman found out and managed to vanish. However, while pressing Hellman's head into the bathtub full of water every few seconds, Takemura couldn't get V out of his mind. Eventually, he was satisfied when Hellman was bound and gagged again, sitting on the chair, and he could check on her. He enters their room quietly, it was pretty dark, just one small light next to the second bed was lit up. She is already sleeping peacefully covered by his heavy leather jacket. Takemura hangs up his soaking shirt, takes the blanket from the lower end of her bed and carefully cloaks her whole body, before lying down himself. He watches her for a while. It had been terrible to see her so fragile for the second time. Especially the difference from before and the suddenness had frightened him - one moment she was bursting with physical vitality, the next one could be digging her grave. He could tell she is running out of time. Sorrowfully, he looks over at her. For his own sake and for hers, he hoped they had more time.

  
____________________________________________________

**Day 3**

She wakes up early in the morning, the sun just rising and an orange beam shines through the shutters, a broad-shouldered and dark silhouette throws a shadow at the wall behind her. Takemura. His hair is already in a neat bun, he just put his shirt on and was buttoning it up. Shame she missed that. She observes him before she lays aside her covers - he must have put it over her while her slept - and his jacket and sits up. He turns his head “V, you are awake.” He stood up and walks around his bed to take a seat in front of her. He rests his elbows on his knees leaning closer to her, hands folded under his chin. His shirt is still very much open in the neck and chest area. His cybernetics were curving down his neck and end in a long black plate, similar to the sternum, she can clearly see the outline of his top abdominal muscles. She swallows and notices a tingle in her chest, fuck, yesterday’s comment finds its way back into her memory, impulsively. “How are you feeling? Did you sleep well?” He asks while inspecting her. “Much better thanks. What about you?” He shakes his head, leans back and continues to button up his shirt, “Hardly, you sometimes scream while you sleep. I do not mind. Had to sleep under similar circumstances before.” “I’m sorry...” “...don’t be, really.” He continues to talk while getting up and putting on his jacket “We are meeting Oda tonight, I have some business to attend to before. Can you drive yourself?” She stretched her back and arms, checking on her control over her own body “Yes, definitely. Feeling in control again.” Takemura nods “Great,” and walks to the door “I will send you the coordinates tonight, if you need any help don’t hesitate to call me. Until tonight, V.” And he closes the door behind him.

With a groan she lets herself fall backward on the bed. Johnny appears sitting next to her and leans over her face. _What the fuck was that?_ What? _That feeling in your chest._ Have you never felt... _Fuck, Of course, V!_ He jumped from the bed, furious, she sits up. _The problem is “I” never felt lust for a Corporat._ She frowns and responds angrily. Oh, you saint, newsflash for you Johnny, you are in my body and if you remember I used to be a Corporat, too. She gets up, walks closer to him and stings her finger in his chest, and you know what? With this body, “I” fuck whoever I want whenever I want. He slaps her hand away, _get some new clothes you smell like shit_ and vanishes. As much as she hates agreeing with Johnny right now, he was right. Getting Panams car back, slaughtering the Raffens and Kang Tao, interrogating Hellman and losing control yesterday had left traces of sand, blood and other stuff on her clothes. She washes quickly in the bathroom - there will be enough time to shower in her apartment later - and she heads down the stairs to the small weapon trader. “You selling clothes, too?” She asks. The trader looks at her from head to toe, “Got only a few here, take a look.” She digs through the box of clothes and finds rather tight, but very stretchy black pants with leather patches on knees and thighs. In addition, a golden bra that reaches below her ribs, she inspects it. „It is reinforced, right?“ „Yup. Some claim it’s bulletproof but I wouldn’t count on it.“ „Preem, I will take both.“ She puts her new clothes on her bike to her coat and starts her way back to her apartment.

Once again she is sitting in the shower of her apartment, the water that disappeared down the drain, brown, yellow, dark red. Finally, she was alone after a few days, even Johnny isn't talking to her and finally, she can let the built up emotions run free. With the water running and the radio turned on in the next room, she presses her face into her knees and cries without restraint. Sometimes she was surprised at herself, how she coped with everything that happened to her in the last days. But it wasn’t - isn’t - anything but easy. The pain of her loss kept coming up, the feeling of being in debt to others - especially Viktor and Takemura - and the feeling of being a burden to them and her other friends when she suddenly loses control over her body. A few minutes passed and the shaking and hasty breathing slowly decrease. She gets up and runs cool water all over her tear-swollen face. As much as it does her good to isolate herself from time to time and let her emotions run free, it also feels important to actually try to do something about it. Though it’s much harder.

Completely freshened up and feeling a lot more like her old self, she strolls alongside the glowing floor in Japantown near Jig-Jig street and decides to buy some coffee before she waits at the location where she and Takemura have agreed to meet. Just before the small coffee stand, she sees Johnny casually leaning against a wall on the other side. "Hi, I'd like two iced coffees please." _Wow, first your car and now coffee V, I'd do better than that._ She ignores him. Come on V, I bet you can't keep this up for long. She continues walking towards the meeting spot and turns on her internal radio. Johnny appeared in front of her every few steps, grimacing and silently forming some rather violent insults. Inside a tunnel, she loses her patience and pauses the music.

Okay, spit it out asshole, what do you want? However, she doesn’t let him get a word in edgewise and is now mimicking him. V, I have the emotional maturity of a ten-year-old who has just been told that he is grounded, she grimaces and rubs her eyes ironically. V, unfortunately, I can only think in black and white and put everyone in the same box. Oh V, how can you think of allying with a corpo or fuck him, because I - as someone who lives rent-free in your head - has the right to decide that, and she shows him her right middle finger, the other hand is unfortunately occupied with coffee. For a moment she thinks she and Johnny are about to attack each other, but he just smirks, shows her both middle fingers and disappears. Huh. With easier steps now, she walks along the rest of the tunnel, follows the canal a bit and finally sits down on the concrete barrier. She doesn’t have to wait long until she hears her car, it stops in front of her and Takemura climbs out.

“It is good to see you, V. You look a lot better.” He leans over the concrete barrier with his arms, right next to her, facing the canal. “As much as I'd love to return the compliment...but you honestly look pretty beat up.” She hands him one of the coffees “What happened?” He turns around, resting his back against the concrete “You see a man robbed of his implants, money and dignity. Look well.” She snorts, he looks at her angrily “Sorry Goro, but been there, done that. It will get better. Here...” She nudges his crossed arms with the coffee, he takes a sip and contorts his face “This one is already cold.” “Yea but it’s cold on purpose. You wanna tell me you never had an iced coffee, not even in summer?” He shakes his head, but takes another sip “Guess it might be not so bad, if you get used to it.” She smiles “See.” He turns sideways facing her, “There is something I wanted to ask you. Next time we meet...Do you know a place where we can get good tasting foods? Everything here tastes like plastic. Maybe something not local?” Might he be asking what she thinks he is? She jumps down, mirroring his gesture “Are you asking me to invite you to a date because you don’t know where we should go, if you would ask me out?” She looks up at him, defiantly. He frowns “Are you mocking me V?” “A bit yea.” She winks, His face relaxes again and he, too, is now showing a bit of a smile. “But as it happens, I know just the place. Hope Sushi is fine?” “Real or fake fish?” He asks skeptically, but rows back immediately, when he sees the expression on her face “Sorry, I will try to keep an open mind.“ “So, then we...” but they were interrupted by an arriving car.

She and Takemura observe the car as it makes a u-turn and the engine is shut off a few meters away. She hops back onto the barrier. “By car, a good sign. Usually, he is camouflaged.” As the man shuts the door of his car, Takemura walks a few steps towards him. Both of them bow to each other. “Takemura-san.” “Oda.” “Is this her, your thief?” She rolls her eyes. „She is my witness, V.“ Gently she tilts her head „I‘m V, thank you for hearing me out.” “So speak. I hear you know things.” She looks at Takemura, he nods encouraging “Konpeki Plaza, I was there that night when it happened. Looked like your typical family quarrel, until Yorinobu lunged at Saburo, choking him...“ Oda I interrupts her, his voice furious “Silence. Not one word more. You will bring death to your door.” He adds with a cold voice. Immediately after Oda voices this threat, Takemura moves closer to her and places himself between her and Oda, his arms crossed, facing Oda. Former bodyguard, huh.

“But it is the truth, Hanako-sama must hear it.“ Takemura insists. “My one job is to keep her save in this city, forgotten by the gods.” “Is she in danger?” “Now? No. Yet, during the parade to honor Arasaka-sama, most certainly.” Takemura seems to grow impatient: “I bring you this witness to his murder and you only care about a silly parade?!” “Correct, unlike you I have not yet failed to keep my oath to my duty.” That wasn’t fair to him and she barges in: “At least he is trying to do something. You are just ignoring the truth.” and turning to Oda, Takemura adds coldly “You will regret those words.” “The only thing I regret is coming here to meet you. There is a price on your head, I’m doing you a favor not cutting it off and bringing it straight to Yorinobu-sama.“ After a threat like this, she would normally start shooting, but that is in no ones interest right now. However, Takemura made a move towards Oda and she decides to distract the two from each other, she jumps down the concrete barrier stepping between Oda and Takemura: „Soo, sorry, but this gonna take much longer?” It worked, Takemura looked at her and stepped away from Oda, closer to her. Oda broke of his rampage. “Oda, it’s not like we are asking for a lot here. Just one brief meeting.” She asks once again calmly, „Hanako-sama should be the one deciding if what we say is true. Will you help?“ Oda didn’t even hesitate “No. I will not. But I let you both leave this city, unharmed. If I will see either of you again, I will not be so lenient.“ Oda turns around, walking back to his car and leaves Takemura and her behind, “Be safe out there my friend. We are all so far from home here.” Takemura mumbles more to himself.

She pats Takemura on his shoulder, resting her hand there, and asks rhetorically “Fine friend there. Got anymore? And thanks by the way, that you told me we are going to meet Hanakos bodyguard before the actual meeting.“ He shakes his head “Alas, only him and I am sorry V, I thought you could back out. He is very dangerous after all.” He nods in the direction of her car and they both get in. She closes the passenger door, “It’s fine, hell, at least we tried, but please be more open to me from now on.” Takemura nods „I will.“, but seems to consider something at the same time “We tried yes, but we didn’t fail. We obtained something very useful.“ „What do you mean?“ Takemura turns on his seat, facing her “What Oda said. They return to Tokyo after the parade. Do you not see? The parade. This could be our chance. If you could get to Hanako-sama somehow...” She snorts “Sure, good idea. Whatcha gonna do? Jump from a balcony to her airship and kidnap her? Oh wait you could offer her tea and we will be sitting at a table together talking calmly about everything.” Takemura looks at her, earnestly. Her smile vanishes, “Wait, Goro, this was a joke. You can’t be seriously considering this. You don’t have your implants. That straight up sounds like a suicide mission.” Takemura let’s himself fall back into the seat, massaging his eyes “You are right. We must do a proper reconnaissance first. We need a map of Japantown, as well as more details about the airships.” “Hold on.” He faces her again “It is your turn to call on friends, V. Do her know a fixer who can help?”

She stares at him with a slightly opened mouth. She surely didn’t expect that. She did notice, - additionally to him telling her - that he can be impulsive, yes, but she thought it was less serious. She thought he was more...rational. That all of his decisions were purely intended by analyzing and thinking and not at all intuitively and impulsive. But to be honest, she feels intrigued by this new discovery and couldn’t deny herself a cheeky grin “I know just the right dame - Wakako Okada. Runs a pachinko parlor on Jig-Jig street.” “We must pay this woman a visit. Will you join me?” „Sure.“ he smiles, too, “Thank you V” and starts the engine.

„Jazz, really?“ She asks as the radio starts playing and Takemura turns her car around, he shrugs “It is very calming. But change it to Rock or Night FM, I enjoy them too.“ “No, it’s fine.” They drive back trough the tunnel “So..Jig-Jig Street, what is this name?“ She dismisses the question with a wave of her hand „Just a Night City name.“ He frowns, “Beware you mock me...too often.” „Didn’t mean it like that, it’s really just how it is.“ The two of them ride in silence for a few minutes, while she thinks about the conversation they had with Oda. As Takemura has already confirmed to her, Oda was his only friend and now - in hindsight - she can understand why he even considers a suicide mission like the one they are going after, what choices does he have from his point of view? “How are you feeling?” She interrupts the silence, “Fine. Why the sudden concern?“ “I am just asking. I mean we practically spent the last three days together, you are stranded here in Night City and just wondering how you feel.” „I apologize, that came off wrong. I am simply not used to questions like this. People like me...We either do well or we are in a grave. So it is not easy for me to talk about how I feel, especially when I do not feel so good.” She feels a sudden rush of compassion and affinity. Maybe if she opens up first it would be easier for him? “I know that feeling, it’s basically the same when you work as a corpo, well and as merc, here in NC. But you know what, I feel like shit. I am dying, I have no plan whatsoever on how to stop this and I’m still grieving.” “I feel like shit, too. I did not feel so powerless in decades. I do not know where to sleep, I am followed, need to blend in somehow, which is difficult as you might imagine. It...how would you say it...straight-up sucks, I wish I could delta.” She laughs, “Yeah, it does.”

“So where will you be sleeping next then?” “I do not know. I can not go back to the No-Tell Motel. As I returned, the room was destroyed, searched. They are still looking for me.” V, please don’t. „You could use my apartment. I’m not even there most of the time and if I am, I’ve got a bed and a couch, hell we might even shoot them right there.” Takemura smiles lightly but shakes his head “No, V, I cannot accept this. You gave me so much already.” She turns in her seat “You can and you will. You saved my life and I can’t pay this back. And as much as you need me...Well I need you, too.” For a split second, his eyes wander from the road to hers, but she couldn't tell what is going on within them and he doesn’t say anything. Hastily she adds “And, you know, I still have to follow so many leads, for this biochip thing. I just have a feeling that Hanako will be definitely worth a shot.” “Mhm.” Takemura nods, “Thank you. I will consider your offer.”

Wakako is on the phone as they enter her office. Takemura follows V closely behind. “V, so nice to see you. And your charming friend is?” He steps forward and greets her in Japanese “Goro Takemura. The honor is mine Okada-San.“ „Haaa, a true gentleman you got there. He's not on the market right now by any chance?“ Takemura looks at V confused, she shrugs and answers her “Em, let’s just say no, he isn’t.” “What a shame. And shame that he is hunted by all the Arasaka tin soldiers. And you, V, ” she stands up leaning forward in her desk, her voice not at all sweet and welcoming anymore, “bring him to my door. Give me one good reason I am not calling the proper authorities.” V walks ahead, sits on Wakakos desk and counter “if you would have intended to do that, you would have done it ten minutes ago, but you didn’t, because you know me. We come with biz and a good amount of Eddies plus you are curious and want to know what we have.” She sits back into her chair “Get off my desk!“ She hisses „But you are right. What do you want?“ V quickly jumps off her desk “Parade in Japantown, we need intel, schedules, maps whatever you have.“ She crosses her arms “Arasaka. Again. Why come to me? Didn’t Deshawn answer his phone?” V looks at Takemura, he answers “He is deceased. Okada-san, our intentions are honorable. We need just information. It is a matter of life and death.” Wakako looks over to V „Here, it’s all on the shards.“ „How much?“ „It is free. For a favor.“ „So it’s actually not free.” “It’s free for you V, but not for our hitman here.” And she looks at Takemura “My pockets are empty.” He replies, “Clearly yes. A client of mine needs someone dead. Quite and quick. Do it and your debt is paid.” V doesn’t like this “I could just...” but Takemura interrupts her “Consider it done.” “Great, here the shard.”

V and Takemura look at the data and Wakako gives them all the intel they need. “That’s all I have. Be on your way.” „Thanks, Wakako.“ and they leave, walking down Jig-Jig street, back to Vs car. “This Information, it could be just what we need.” “Yea, but didn’t like the payment for it.” “I can handle it. Besides, I need to make money myself. I need to buy food myself.” She nods but hides her thoughts, that she still doesn’t think the deal is a good idea. However, Takemura verbalizes them “Are you concerned about me?“ Looking at the dirty ground she replies, “Well, I can't deny it.” They arrive at her car. Takemura holds her back, by her arm “V, look at me.” She looks up and is amazed that he is laughing “You doubt that I can properly fight without implants?” Caught off guard she opens her mouth but closes it again. “You have never seen me fighting, haven’t you?” She slips onto her hood “Goro, look, no, I am sorry. I didn’t mean...” he walks closer to her, holding onto the roof of her car, “Oh shut up, V. It is fine, you underestimated me. But be grateful I consider you a friend or you will regret this one day.” She turns to him “Wait, are you mocking me now?!” His grin gets a little cheekier, “Oh, or can it be, you don’t want anything to happen to me before our date?” “So it is a date!” She exclaims. He chuckles “Maybe.” “You know what Goro, you are right, I think I underestimate you.”


	6. Date and Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me a while to write this, I have been incredibly busy the last weeks. Also, I changed the perspective once again (I don't know why I am like this) I like it much better now. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

__________________________________________________________________

She did not exaggerate when she stated that she wasn’t at her own apartment most of the time. As Takemura opened the apartment door, it has been more than clear. It had almost looked abandoned. The blinds had been closed, few clothes were hastily thrown into the closet, in front of it several labeled boxes, probably with packed belongings. The blankets on top of each other on the end of the bed and the refrigerator empty. As he had put down his coat and other possessions on the couch and opened the blinds, he continued to look around. Overall, the feeling of being in a hotel room crept up again. The apartment did not seem personal at first, rather just as if one would only spend a few nights here before heading off again to somewhere else. It wasn’t home.

Besides the order from Wakako that he had received and completed a day ago, he had also obtained two other small orders that he had also immediately carried out. As a thank for V, he used a few of his Eddies to fill up the fridge, wasn't sure when she would even show up, though. He had also bought his own towel, he was not comfortable using hers or digging through her possessions to find one, and a toothbrush. Right after he closes the door the second time today, and puts down the plastic bag the groceries are in, she calls „Hi Goro, sorry I haven’t been calling you the last few days. It’s been just…busy.“ She sounds exhausted „It is fine. I have been busy, too. How are you feeling?“ „Well, I am still standing…at least. Feeling at home in my apartment?“ „Better than any of the hotels I have been to, yet.“ He answers. „Then don't be afraid to contact your staff if something is missing.“ „Actually I filled up the fridge for the staff in return if they ever arrive.“ She smiles „Uhm,“ she made a small pause, getting more serious again „about that...I cashed in a favor and if you want…we could go out for dinner tonight.“ „Sounds good. Where are we going?“ „Unfortunately, you’ll have to wait until tonight for that answer. I think I'll be back in an hour, we can ride together. See ya.“

Huh, he feels strange. This situation is very unfamiliar to him for two reasons. The first one, that he hadn't been on a date for some time - his last dates and relationships had always failed due to his workload - as Arasaka is where his priorities lie - he had decided to give up this part of his life completely. The other, that he was surprised by himself, even confused. His intention had been to avenge the death of Saburo, to restore the balance, not to deviate from this path. But then she had been there, and with her...what indeed? He couldn't really explain why he feels attracted to her. Takemura thoughtfully furrowed his brows and grabs his towel, wanting to be ready before she arrived.

After tying his other shoe, he straightens up, his damp hair still dripping a bit onto the t-shirt he was wearing. Takemura considers what to do now while waiting for V to arrive. He let his eyes wander through the apartment once again. The desk catches his eye, it was the only place which is cluttered, he had not noticed this before. He steps closer to it, but before he reaches it a crack could be heard and he realizes that he had stepped on something. Kneeling down he picks up the picture frame and turns it over. Two people grin back at him - from a bar it seems - Jackie and V. She was piggybacking on Jackies back, a cowboy hat on her head, a bottle in one hand, a gun pointing at the camera in the other. Small neat handwriting said "Happy Birthday, Chica“. An uncomfortable feeling in the stomach area. He still hadn't told her, and with each meeting he didn't, his conscience spoke louder. Carefully he put it back on the shelf, before proceeding. Spread out on the desk lay sheets of paper, some blank, others with drawings - started, half-finished, or completed. The drawings are not precise, rather quick sketches. He recognizes the artificial cherry blossom tree near Jig-Jig Street, the giant fish in front of Arasaka HQ, and then some people he doesn’t recognize. He didn't know she drew, but how could he?

The door opened and V steps in. Her coat squeezed under one, bag under the other arm, blood on her shirt and face, her weapon holster already half loose, her hair tied into a tight ponytail, and clearly fatigued. „Hi!“ She greets him, putting the bag and coat onto the boxes „Hello, V. Whose blood is that?“ „Oh, this…Some of the ex chefs of Clouds, in short: some dolls wanted freedom and now they have it…hopefully.“ She adds grumbling and while getting rid of her holster added „So how have you been?“ „I did the work Wakako asked me to do and then two more gigs.“ He emphasized the last word. V jokes „Goro Takemura. On the way to the major leagues eh?“ He razzes „I do not think so, no. But you…“ He takes the sketch of the cherry blossom tree holding it up for her to see „…the next big artist of Night City?“ She shakes her head, „Nah, just some drawings from my sketchbook, to wind down, some places and people that feel special to me.“ „I think they are very pretty“ Takemura puts the sheet back carefully.

Walking back and forth through the apartment, she turns on the radio, puts some clean clothes from her closet into the bathroom, and lastly zips her bag open and hands something to him. „Here. There are a few more sketches in here. I am taking a shower now and there is no door in case you didn’t notice…“ the air suddenly thicker, a few seconds lapsed while they both look at each other „Oh I did, but I will just sit here.“ and he quickly sat down on the chair in front of the desk and opens the sketchbook. She leaves and a few seconds later he can hear clothes dropping on the floor and water running.

Takemura flips through the book, not recognizing much. In addition to places and unknown faces, individual cybernetics were drawn here, as well as notes like "get Nibbles food." On the most current page, he seems to recognize himself in a portrait. The cybernetics of his neck and eyes are very detailed, but the rest of his facial features are very rough. Below that, there are hands - holding a coffee and reaching for something. He looks up, „..some places and people that feel special to me…“ he thought, feeling a little warmth rising in his chest. He looks up and is startled to find that he could see V's reflection in the opposite door. Not in detail, but the curves of her body were clearly visible. Hastily, he turns the chair around to face the display. He didn't want to give any false impression, even if a small part wanted to look over again.

Minutes later she walks out of the bathroom in a flowing black dress, walking over to her closet. While pretending to watch the news, he observes her out of the corner of his eye. She lifts the dress up to her thigh, slipping on a harness and a gun, as well as her boots. He couldn't help but grin a little to himself. „Okay, I am done. I know the gun under a dress is all Bushido cliché, but I won’t step a foot out of this apartment without a weapon.“ „Understandable.“ He replies while throwing over his black shirt, buttoning it up, then taking both of their coats.

Together, they leave Vs apartment, taking the elevator to the garage and after a few minutes of entering the city center, Takemura asks again „You are making it rather suspenseful V, where are we going?“ „Right here.“ She drives through an opening barrier under a massive skyscraper surrounded by fountains. „I used to come here often while growing up with my parents and while working at Arasaka. The good times you know, when money didn’t really matter.“

Together they stand in the elevator, moving quickly to the top floor, where they are greeted with cocktails and calm music. „Good evening Madame and Sir.“ A waiter with golden skin greeted them with a slight bow, „May I take your reservations?“ V stepped forward „Steward, private area, a table for two.“ His eyes light up „Ah yes, please follow me.“ The waiter ahead, they walked through the restaurant, past people talking and a large bar. Takemura realizes that there was no cuisine anywhere, nor dining on trays.

At an archway with Japanese pine trees on the sides, the waiter stops, handing them both a golden bracelet „Your seat is right behind the archway. Please order with your bracelets. Are you familiar with the procedure?“ V replies friendly „Thank you very much, yes. If we need anything, we will be contacting you.“ They step through the archway and up some stairs. Takemura was impressed by the area, he had accompanied Saburo a few times to quite noble restaurants, but this definitely seems to become one of his favorites. The windows seamlessly extended to the ceiling, with a magnificent view over the city and the ocean. The area had its own bar, a small pond with waterfall, and rock garden. Two low sofas faced each other, with a wide mahogany table between them.

V turns around, her eyes radiating of joy „And? Impressed?“ He opens his mouth, searching for the words „I am, this is beautiful, V.“ Then with muted voice „But how are we going to pay for it?!“ „I will explain, but food and drinks first.“ She gestures to the sofas and they let themselves drop onto them. „Here, swipe the bracelet over the table.“ he did as instructed and a display lit up under the wood „Now, here you can choose your order. Everything is real food, nothing made out of plastic or sawdust.“ He studied the menu, it was very complex, but he knew most of the dishes from home. A wave of affection for V overcame him. She had already ordered a simple plate of sushi, he deiced to start with gyoza. The display disappears and in front of him the table begins to open, the wood slid aside and a plate rises up from it, snapping into place. He tastes the food, and it is delicious.

„V, I do not know what to say. I have not eaten food like this in weeks. I had not expected anything like this. I am truly grateful. However, I do feel guilty too, there aren't even prices on the menu.“ V puts away her chopsticks and takes a sip of her cocktail, then smiles warmly, „I'm glad you like it. And don't worry, neither of us is paying today.“ Takemura tilts his head „Are you referring to something illegal?“ „Hey, no, not everything I do is illegal. Steward, the name of our reservation. Saved his life while I was in counter-intel, was able to pull him off a mission in time before everything fell apart, said he owed me. He is a shareholder of this place and therefore - as you can imagine - has no financial issues.“ „Still some friends in high places I see.“ „Yea some left, a matter of time before they could change their minds and sell me for a corn chip though. In NC Corpo world you never know.“ They eat in silence for some time

„Do you miss it? Corpo world I mean.“ Takemura asks while ordering his next meal. V seems to think about this question for a moment, before answering „I honestly don’t know. I remember feeling under pressure at Arasaka. Deadlines, performing all the time, the trust issues…maybe it was just the division…“ she eats another bite before continuing „I mean, it did have its benefits. Besides living a luxurious lifestyle I had enough money to help my family and friends out.“ Takemura leans back „And now?“ She imitated him, crossing her legs „To be honest, It is almost the same.“ She peers outside the huge window „A little disappointing. When I was kicked out, I had this immense feeling of freedom“ she laughed bitterly „but now I know that was just an illusion. I feel like I’m living the same life as before. Even worse - with the biochip and all. Instead of my boss calling - the fixers do, I still have deadlines and I still have to perform all the time, meaning no jobs - no eddies. Oh and what I have noticed especially in the last few days: the higher the street cred, the more enemies who want to see you dead.“ She reached for her third cocktail and drains it in one go, Takemura simply nodded sympathetically.

„Can I ask you something?“ She breaks the silence after a while „Sure.“ „Would you rather live in peace as Mr. Nobody, dying old or go down for all times in a blaze of glory, being hardly thirty?“ Takemura did not even have to think about the answer „If there are just these two options the first.“ She stood up, setting down her glass „I should have taken this path all along, pity I learned this only a few weeks ago.“ A little clumsy, she paces over to the stone garden and small pond, letting herself fall into the nearby sofa. To see her like this pains Takemura. So he walks over and seats himself next to her. Searching for the right words, he turns towards her and takes her hand in his. She doesn't pull away. „There might be hope V. I still believe Hanako-sama will help you.“ „That's kind of you to say but, I don’t know yet.“ She shakes her head. Was this the right time to open up? Does a right moment even exist?

He takes Vs hand with his other hand as well and began to knead it nervously, but softly, similar to what he had done with his own at the diner. „There is something you need to know. I should not tell you, but I want to. You deserve to know.” He hesitates “When they sent me looking for you, someone else was looking for Mr. Welles too. They can pull an engram from Mr. Welle's body. Damaged, incomplete, but still an engram. I do not know where they store it.” For minutes, only the steady trickling of the waterfall and the soft music in the background could be heard. Takemura fears her response. “Why are you telling me this now?“ She turns to him, her eyes empty “I did not know if I could trust you. But the circumstances have changed.” He could hear himself sounding honest and hurt. “I am truly sorry V. I wish you would not have to live like this. And I wish you never had to know about this either, but I just had to tell you.“ He looks down, on both of their hands, sure she would pull her hand away, understandably yell at him and send him away. But she doesn’t. Instead, she moves closer to him, gently pressing his hand „Goro, look at me. I am not angry at you. It is not your fault. We all are just trying to survive somehow. To be honest, I'm not really surprised either. It was obvious that Arasaka would want to cover every little gap.“ She stands up, still holding his hand „But thank you. For telling me. Now we still can eat and drink as much as we want tonight so…“

The two of them spent the rest of the evening eating the menu up and down. Takemura could explain a lot about the individual dishes and V listened with curiosity, but became less attentive with each cocktail and giggled more and more often. He shared with her stories of life in Japan and she of her current life in Night City, and he listened as keenly as she listened to him. She spoke of Judy, Misty, and other friends of hers. They compared their cybernetics and V presented her brand new mantis blades. Standing proudly in front of Takemura as she retracts her blades, walks up to him, and places one knee on his thigh, pushing him into the sofa backrest with her hand. He looks up at her, she grins sassy back at him, half of her thigh showing. He swallows, his heartbeat quickens, palms appearing slightly sweaty. „I bet I could beat you in a fight.“ V states babbling „Well, I beg to differ.“ He grabs her hand from his chest and with a quick, agile movement he makes her drop onto the sofa next to him. Her face is surprised for a second before she kneels down with a cheeky grin. „Okay, you know what, we are going home right now and fight.“ „I will not do that. You are drunk. That would not be fair.“ She bursts into peals of laughter „You are just scared and I think you underestimate me, too…’Sides you are a little drunk, too, aren’t ya?“ Reluctantly, he nods. „Ha!“ And she jumps up from the sofa, just a little more clumsy than usual.

They get out of the Delamain cab in the garage of mega building H10 and take the elevator to the top. „This way!“ V leads Takemura down the stairs next to her apartment, through a gym and to a boxing ring. Even at such a late time, there was still a lot going on here. „Hey, Coach! We need your ring.“ As she walks towards Fred, she pulls her dress over her head, revealing a short legging and a sports bra, allowing Takemura to glimpse for the second time how sturdy she was. Already standing in the middle of the boxing ring, he did the same with his button-down shirt and T-shirt. If she was allowed to brag then he was too and he didn't exactly has to hide his body either.

She turns from the conversation and momentarily falters when she saw Takemura. He watches her eyes travel over his abdomen to his shoulders and arms with a hungry expression, followed by a smirk. Fred broke the tense atmosphere when he stepped between them. "Okay, no weapons just hands, all techniques allowed! V, your holster…" „Right.“ She throws it to her dress and his shirts. „Okay. Ready…Fight!“ And Fred leaves the ring.

V was moving her weight from one leg to the other, hands in front of her face. He is still standing there, unsure what he should do now. He didn’t want to hurt her. „What’s up Goro, was I right about you?“ She dallied. He steps forward trying to grab her arms, but she quickly ducked and placed two well-aimed thrusts into his side. She was serious - and fast. Still carefully yet more offensively, he moves towards her, so that they both circled around each other. Every now and then, one of them would land a quick punch or kick, which was blocked by the other.

She doesn’t seem to pay much attention to her right side. Takemura takes a step to the right and she follows him, but he turns at the same moment and catches her right arm, turning it around so that her back is placed against his chest. However, she slit down just as quickly and turned on the spot so that she now is holding his hand behind her back, the other on his left shoulder. Her chest pressed close to his, their faces only a few inches apart. Her dark eyes moved from his bright ones to his lips, and he matched the movement. He could see her grinning. The next thing he feels is she pulling him forward, he loses his balance and she takes advantage of this to kick one of his legs away and with her hand on his shoulder, knocking him to the ground, back first. Smiling triumphantly, she is standing over him "I was right.“ and offered him a hand to pull him up.

They say goodbye to Fred and make their way back to the apartment. The door closes behind them and V yawns profusely. Takemura felt a little unsure again. Would V expect something from him? And even if he has to admit that he wants more from her, not now, not in the state they are both in. However, she walks to her closet and then changes by her weapons. Meanwhile, he grabs a blanket off the bed and over to the couch. "You can take off the rest of the couch. Just drag it at the bottom." He pushes the table aside, pulls a strap, and the couch expanded to twice its width. He takes off his pants and slips under the covers. She is already under hers and glances outside. "You fight very well,“ he began „however I was not prepared for your techniques." She chuckles „I took a lot of lessons in my life and some real-life practice the last months. But, it was also a bit unfair of me. I would say our skill level might be the same.“ „I agree with you on the unfair part, yes.“ They both chuckle. Takemura turns on his back and watches the lights of the advertisement reflecting on the ceiling. "It was a really nice evening V. I am very grateful.“ "You're welcome." She replies tiredly, „Thought it was a wonderful evening, too. Good night Goro.“ „Rest well, V.“ and both quickly fall asleep.

  
__________________________________________________________________


	7. Gimme Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh finally Gimme Danger. This was actually the first and only chapter I wrote back in January before deciding to write to the whole thing. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

_You are a coward, you know that_. V moans and opens her eyes a slit. Johnny’s face is resting on a pillow next to hers.  
What are you talking about? She replies tiredly.  
 _You two were half-naked, pressed at each other and drunk. And you didn’t even have the guts to kiss him. Fucking pathetic_ , he smirks.  
V rolls onto her back, her apartment already lit in bright daylight. She could hear the shower running.  
She rubs her eyes. First of all: Why do you care? I thought you hate the thought of me doing anything with him?  
He leans on his elbow. _Hell, I do V, your high-class date yesterday was absolutely disgusting but even worse, you have no balls to do what you feel like._  
It’s not that easy okay.  
 _And why is that?_ He sits up straight, leaning against the wall on her bed.  
Because I need him, we need more intel about the biochip and I want to have as many options as possible to fix this - taps onto her head — no offense. He dismissed it with a wave of his hand. And if I initiate anything and he isn’t interested, well, one option less and a vital one less.  
 _Listen V, these are completely new concerns you didn’t have yesterday, so shut it and just admit that you are a coward,_ he's lighting up a cigarette, _one thing I can tell you - because I like you a little bit, and I can’t keep watching this shit show - is the ‘Saka Scum wants you as much as you want him. You just don't see it. Trust me_. He disappears again. Huh. _There is only one way to test this V_ , Johnny whispers insider her head. Ugh, leave me alone, she thinks, knowing he is right.

Takemura steps out of the bathroom, still rubbing his head with a towel. Only wearing his pants. „Morning, Goro. Shirts, not your thing?“ She asks boldly, letting her eyes wander over his upper body, not even trying to hide it „It is midday already.“ Observing her eye movement with his eyes, he throws the towel over his shoulders and puts his hair up in a bun. Flexing his muscles unintended. Damn. V just let her turned on countenance show and Takemura continues seemingly unperturbed „Also I cannot wear my shirt when you are wearing it.“ She looks down, she must have thrown it over her sportswear after they left the gym yesterday and simply went to bed with it.

„Uh, sorry. Here wanted to shower as well anyway.“ She stands up from her bed, crossing her arms lifting his shirt over her head, revealing yesterday's outfit. Walking unnecessary close to Takemura, handing him his shirt. Tilting her head „Here.“ It was difficult to see any reaction in his eyes, the brown faded almost seamlessly into the black of the pupil and the white edge of the augmentation made it even more elusive to see any contrast. To her, his eyes looked black, through and through. He grabs his shirt, holding her gaze „There is iced coffee in the fridge. In case you want some after you finish your shower.“ He states breaking the silence. „I knew you would like it and thank you very much, I will.“ She walks gracefully into the bathroom, seeing in the mirror that his eyes are still lingering on her.

„V, could you come over here?“ Takemura asks her as she steps out of her weapon room, freshly and completely dressed, lastly tying a knot into her shirt. „Sure.“ She walks over to the fridge to get her iced coffee and drops across him on the couch. His blue-lit eyes turn to their normal color again when he starts to speak „The information of Okada-san is very useful. I am observing the area of the parade. I am trying to find out where exactly what is. Which entrances we could use…“ She grabs her phone from her pocket, „Here wait, give me the data shard please.“ She casts aside the radio and puts her phone down in the middle of the table. When she accepts the shard from him she makes sure her hand strokes his softly, before inserting the shard next to her personal link. Even she could feel this light touch trailing down her arm. Her eyes light up blue and an identical holographic map of Night City shows up over her phone.

„Impressive technology.“ Takemura raises his eyebrows „Thanks, Kiroshi Optics, newest firmware.“ She turns the map and zooms into her apartment „Okay, on this way it will be a bit easier to show you where everything is and discuss detes.“ Zooming in and out of the map she shows Takemura Japantown and interesting spots, entrances, and exits there. They also debate how they might approach the whole mission. „I need to see this market myself.“ He concludes minutes later „Get an idea of the area. Connecting dots I have been working on the last few days. Will you accompany me?“

V presses the button of the elevator and the door closes, making its way put to the food market. Takemura is leaning against the wall, arms crossed, a slight grin on his face „You seem a bit different today V. More energetic I think. Is there something I need to know?“ „Uhm no. Just had a great evening yesterday, a nice morning view, hyped up on caffeine. You on the other hand seem a bit unimpressed today.“ He frowns „I try to concentrate on our mission.“ She turns to the elevator door, so her back is facing him „And so do I. But that doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy it, you know. You are missing a bit of your impulsivity.“ She enhances the last word, looking at him over her shoulder, before walking out of the elevator.

They access a bridge with numerous illuminated paper lanterns crisscrossing the overhead canopy. Takemura passes V and turns on his heels, walking backward while talking to her, again a slight grin on his face „While you were working, I acquired some information on my own. Do you know who most wished to honor Arasaka-sama with the parade?“ V shakes her head. Takemura stops, grabs her lightly at one shoulder, and leads her to the nearby railing of the bridge. They both lean over it, facing the street underneath. He continues to speak in a hushed tone „His murderer. The irony makes me sick.“ She contracts her eyebrows „What is in it for him? Doesn't seem like the kind of who’d care to honor tradition.“ „That is so. Japanese heritage is one element. Yorinobu will also put on a display of power. The floats are sure to be beautiful, but the wizened eye will see in them a hidden message to his foes.“ „And that would be..?“ „I am here gumin-domo. Watch your backs.“

„Huh, not one for subtlety. But how will this get us anywhere?“ He turns around, leaning his back and elbows on the railing „I have an idea, you helped developing it today. Look at the sky.“ She mirrors his movement and puts her head in her neck. Several transporters are flying over their heads, Takemura continues „The dash floats will pass precisely this way. If I could get onto Hanako-samas float, I could speak with her in private.“ V rubs her forehead with both of her hands, shaking her whole head before grabbing the railing with one hand, letting herself hang casually, and pointing a finger at Takemura „I hope you are not telling me next what I think you will.“ Takemura grins, turning around to face her „I will jump, of course.“ She rolls her eyes „Expectations way too high Goro. Couldn’t pull that off even if you still had your fancy implants.“

„I came up with a solution for this, too. I learned more about the floats. They are all kept in one place - Arasaka Industrial Park. It is there that they prepare them. We need only to break into the compound, find the right float and inject a virus into its system. You will be able to disable any security before I sneak inside, lower the float if needed. And before you say anything“, he adds while seeing her open her mouth and retrieves a small shard from his right pocket „I know what you need. It is taken care of. I have an infected shard.“ V closes her mouth, opens it up again, and states „I…I am seriously impressed, Goro. How..when did you do all of this?“ He smiles proudly „As I said, while you were doing your thief activities. Wakako recommended a man across the canal. The shard wasn’t cheap, but is guaranteed to work.“ „Kabuki huh, might be decent soft then, I will test it later. And if doesn’t work I have some tricks up my sleeve.“ „This is what I was hoping for.“ He grins smugly and hands her the shard.

They keep walking along the bridge, while the data uploads. „To take control of the float is one thing, but not all. The security concerns me - the snipers especially. I will be an easy target.“ They ycross the bridge and move to the side. Takemura and V sit down at the nearest food stall and he turns to face V once again „But I may have an answer. Okada-san mentioned the city cameras. If we gain access to them, we will see exactly where these snipers are. And you can deal with them as I advance.“

She simply nods „Sounds like a plan.“. Though she doesn’t like it at all. This is more difficult for her than she thought. Takemura had clearly grown on her and the possibility of losing someone again because of her past mistakes - because of Arasaka - was unimaginable. His enthusiasm made it even more difficult for her. Reminds her of Jackies before he died. He must have noticed the sorrow in her eyes „Is everything okay, V?“ His voice slightly worried „Sure…it’s nothing. Just been thinking about the plan.“ As much as she wishes to tell him right now how stupid his plan was, she didn’t. It was too crowded.

_Can’t believe I’m saying this, but this ‘Saka scum might actually prove useful. He is a well-trained dog - needs orders, that’s all._ Please don’t talk like that about him. Johnny grins, _and when he outlives his purpose, we’ll flatline him_. Fuck you, Johnny, we sure as hell won’t. _We’ll come back to this later_ , he rolls his eyes. No, we won’t and that’s my last word on this.

„Good. Getting into the said park will be my next action and I will not be such a ‚bed of roses‘. We part now. Reconnaissance is required.“ He states, she shakes her head „You’re a stranger in a strange land. I’m goin’ with you. I don’t know why you are even considering going alone.“ „Are you not busy with something else today?“ „Nah.“ But even if there was any work for her today, it can wait. He raises an eyebrow. „Okay, we will do it together.“ Music of the news intro strikes their ears, they both look at the TV hanging from the roof. „Yorinobu.“ Takemura spits derogatory „He eliminated the last obstacle between himself and complete power.“ „And they…“ „Surrendered it to him. Arasaka an empire build to last. Before Yorinobu set fire to it dorm the inside. All of this began with him.“ He turns away from the TV, face disgusted.

„What I don’t understand, why would Saburo tolerate it all? Could have kept him on a short leash.“ „Arasaka-sama was a strong and disciplined man. The strongest man I have ever known. Yet, at a critical moment, he showed a weakness.“ „For Yorinobu.“ He shakes his head „For his daughter. Arasaka-sama could have crushed him with one word. Yet he did not. For he did not wish his daughter to suffer. She persuaded her father to give him a second chance. Do you understand? Hanako-sama saved Yorinobu from the consequences of his deeds.“ V thinks about this before replying „Feels like that’s about to change. As long as we get Hanako to believe our version of events.“ Takemura nods quickly „We must reach her first. And for this“ And rises from his chair „Let us go from here.“

“Come, I have found a good place to observe.” She follows Takemura closely behind on the construction site as he is climbing over a fence. “Fortune smiles to us, no one is here today.” he says over his shoulder. The two of them keep walking into a giant concrete building, cables hang loosely, metal posts that have not yet been covered poke out of the walls on the left and right, and water drips from the ceiling while their footsteps echo off the sheer size of the entrance hall. They arrive at an elevator and it needs both of their technical abilities to open the metal doors in front.

On the top floor, Takemura is heading straight two staircases upwards to the highest point of the building and leans over a railing to the left. Orange beams of sunlight lighting up his face. „We must look for vulnerabilities, weaknesses, while I try to think of a diversion. Arasaka can not discover our intentions. A bit of sabotage is just what we need to divert their attention. You will have the best view here..” he points to the left, “I will try here. This old scope should be good for something.” “Alright, let’s do this.”

The next fifteen minutes they spent discussing possible entrances and weaknesses of the facility. Finally, they decide that V should take the path over the fence and then through the main security building, from which a path should lead into the warehouse. Takemura puts his scope back in his pocket „We have what we came for. But I wish to be certain, we have not overlooked anything. We should wait and observe.“ “Sound sensible. Better get comfy. You still hungry?” He turns to her, his face slightly curious. "Actually, I am. Any recommendations?“

They ordered takeaway to the construction site. V did recommend a pizza. For quite a while they just ate in silence and watched the building. He suddenly grabs her by her arm „V, no sudden movements, look.“ Cautious, she looks to her left, but only sees a cat. „Oh a cat.“ She whispers, „Sometimes a stray - Nibbles - visits my apartment.“ He raises his eyebrows from surprise „It is the first animal I see in Night City. Except cockroaches of course.“ „First it was birds, then dogs - cats actually put up a fight longest.“ „Maybe it is a bakaneko?“ V looks at him questioning. „It is a cat spirit“ he explains „it brings misfortune, can restore the dead back to life.“ „Huh, sounds familiar.“ „Exactly.“ He studies the cat curiously „My grandmother knew many, many stories about kitsune, kappa - bakaneko, too.“ He smiles, but the cat disappears „Mhmm, it seems to be tired of us.“

They keep eating a few more minutes. Takemura didn’t say anything positive about the food but didn’t complain either. „So..“ She begins, still wanting to know more about the rest of the plan „Just to go through the plan again. First we hack the floats,“ she moves her head to the facility, „next I will detect and mark all snipers, taking them out during the parade. And then…you jump on the float, break in and casually talk to Hanako trying to convince her, her brother killed her father?“ her voice dripping with sarcasm.

„That is the plan, yes. I thought you missed my impulsivity?“ He was grinning, but she remains serious, not a sign of a smile on her face, tossing her food to the ground „Yes, but not like this. What if something happens to you?“ His grin vanishes, too, as he sees her expression „Worst case I will die trying to do what is right.“ She could feel a familiar stab in her chest. Fuck it. „But what about me?“ He looks at her wondering, also placing his food next to him. „You will run, hide, change your hair again, hope to seek help from someone else.“ She is getting angrier, clenching her fists, but her voice still firm. „No. I meant what about ME if you die.“

„V. I do not understand.“ He contracts his brows „Clearly.“ She shakes her head, turning towards him „I don’t want to lose you.“ She said it. Taken by surprise he looks at the ground „V, I…“ Searching for words, he looks back at her his eyes soft, he takes her hand again, squeezing it lightly „That is very kind of you V. I will not forget your concern and I will do my best to survive.“ „Thank you.“ They look at each other intensely, his hand still holding hers, Vs eyes wandering again from his eyes to his mouth. But before she could shift towards him, he lets go of her hand, almost alarmed, quickly standing up and leaning over the railing.

He exhales audibly „I would call this a beautiful view of the city if..” V tries to behave as if nothing happened. With suppressed confusion, she asks “If?” But she couldn’t suppress the feeling of being rejected, especially because of the sudden change of topic. “If there was anything to admire.” She clears her throat, looking at the ground “Hate Night City that much?” He pauses for a second, glances over the nearby building and then on to the mountains in the distance „Mh, perhaps I am simply a little bit ‚Homesick‘ as you say.“ „Just a little bit?“ „It has gotten better, especially the last few days.“ She looks back up at him. He is still glancing into the distance.

„I am from the slums of Chiba-11. Once when I was desperate to leave there I...egh, bad memories too. Washed away by time. I long only for the simple days of childhood.” He turns around, leaning backward, elbows resting on the railing like he so often does. “I remember the chemical stench of the canal, where we boys washed our shirts. Corporate transporters sometimes passed through our slum. Arasaka selecting children - but only the clean ones.” He said with a monotonous and empty voice, staring over Vs shoulder. She still could quite catch why he was telling her this.

“What did they need kids for?” She asks. “To be corporate soldiers.” he answered bitterly “When they chose me. I felt I had won the lottery. In the army, I was given everything I lacked before - discipline, regular meals, and when I proved I was gifted - an education.” V nods “All you had to do was kill Arasakas enemies.” “I sense that you judge me.” “I’m not judging you.” He makes a small pause. “I thought you were wrong to oppose the corporations, their order, their world in a mindless way.” He begins to walk up and down in front of her “but yet, the longer I am here, the longer I am here with you...the more it occurs to me, you do have a valid point.“ He walks back, sitting next to her again, leaning forward and kneading his hands „You show me filthy streets, tell and show me what Arasaka does, did to you and your friends as if no other worlds exist. And then wealth, your other life with Arasaka, more than even I used to see. As if everything is possible…I am just so confused V.“ He buries his face in his hands.

„I understand. This must be hard for you.“ He sits up straight „It is. I keep asking myself ‚What of the millions who work for Arasaka and receive stability, safety?‘ What of the rest of the Arasaka family, which feels like my own?’ But also ‚What about Chiba-11? What about the people in this city?’ The corporations are here and there, scraping what remains out of the people. Arasaka decided that, too.” Takemura puts his index finger and thumb over both of his eyes, sitting still for a minute.

She moves closer to him, patting his shoulder softly “I feel the same. But we cannot fix everything at once. Decisions will emerge. It’s inevitable. But for now, I try to live as freely as possible. You should try.“ She suggests lighthearted. He chuckles „Sometimes I wish to become a nomad. To leave this world. Forget everything.“ „Sounds like a dream, too good to be true.“ V scratches the ground with her boots a bit before she continues talking „Thank you though, Goro. For opening up. Letting me know what’s going on. You are hard to read, I’ll give you that.“ He laughs. “We should get some rest. I will keep an eye on those guards.” He strokes over her back and stands up to get back into position. She lays back, closing her eyes and tries to calm down, before drifting into a rough nap.

The air has cooled down. The darkness of night only punctuated with beams of light from the nearby facility. She rises again with an awful headache, „Fuck it’s getting worse“. She rubs her head and eyes for a slight relief of pain. “Now, I think it is time to do something”, she hears Takemura whisper close to her. Her eyes haven’t adjusted to the darkness yet. With her knees still shaking, she stands up and staggers over to Takemura who seems to be standing at the railing, watching the security building.

Now several things are happening at the same time: On the way to the railing, she stumbles and bumps into the concrete column, kicking an old beer bottle over the edge of the roof while holding onto the railing. Takemura jumps to her side and grabs her, holding her tightly by her waist pressing her to the steady column behind to stabilize them. A transporter flies overhead and lights up the roof and the splintering of the bottle echoes in the empty walls of the building. They are now guaranteed the full attention of the guards on the footbridge. Accordingly, they heard machine guns and rifles being reloaded, aimed and heavy shoes running up and down the bridge. „Who‘s up there?!” One of the guards shouts.

She still feels too dizzy to think clearly about what to do now, so she turns her head back to Takemura, but she could only see his lips forming the word „Fuck." Since the noise the guards make increases incessantly with every second. The next thing she notices are Takemuras hands wandering from her waist up to her head, grabbing it tightly, both hands over her ears and hair, thumbs on her cheeks. His eyes protruding the surrounding dark night, slowly drifting to her mouth. The air she was breathing thick. Intuitively, she closes her eyes and seconds later, she feels his lips on hers.

The soft touch of his thumbs on her cheeks, his hands shielding the surrounding noises and the intimate and vulnerable moment, made her feel an inner peace she hadn’t in a very long time. She lifts her hands up to his neck, feeling the cold metal of his augmentations. Crawling upwards to his jaw, as she returns the kiss more passionately. She tilts her head slightly and opens her mouth to press her tongue against his lips to grant access. His lips part and he moves even closer to her, tongues softly caressing. As they take a quick breath, a moan slips away from her. While her closed eyes are suddenly drenched in the bright light of a spotlight, she could only hear her heart racing. However, sudden loud whistles and laughter make them tear apart „Damn, get a room next time!“, the guards were walking back to their normal positions. The night dark once again.

They are standing there, awkwardly, still wrapped around each other. Takemura steps away first, she clears her throat “Well, this was actually the kind of impulsivity I was referring to.“ Her breathing still quick and heavy, she wants more. He smirks but only for a second before asking earnestly „Are you alright?“ „I am feeling better yes.“ „Good,“ he turns around, „we should start now, not lose more time“ walking back down the stairs to the elevator. Rain had started to fall. She follows him. _V, remember what I said_ , she heard Johnnys voice inside her head.

Takemura and V enter the elevator. The air between them still feels thick, electrified. Takemura presses the button and crosses his arms, facing her. As the elevator starts moving, V walks over, pushing Takemura with her right hand slightly against the wall. Eyes on his shirt, the top unbuttoned again. She traces along the line of his collar, looking up at him, his eyes pitch black, lips parted and suddenly they are exactly where they had stopped. Though their tongues are now wilder, the kiss hungrier, Takemura groans as he grabs her hair tightly. They feel the elevator hit the ground. He pulls away, his face tormented, eyes closed tightly „V. We need to stop.“ She strokes her hand over his shoulders under his heavy jacket „Why?“ She asks her voice low. He grabs her hands, removing them from his body „V, I cannot do this.“ And he brushes past her.

They make their way through the building and over the fence to V’s car, they didn't exchange a word. The feeling of being rejected creeping back into her mind. He opens the door, but hesitates and explains with his back to her: „We stay in touch, the diversionary action - is mine to do.“ She nods, not sure what to say, „I…Goro, do I have to be sorry?“ Takemura turns around „I, I do not know. I don't think so. It is complicated. I am sorry, V.“ And he gets into her car, closing the door, driving away.


End file.
